


baby, you can be my anchor (to keep me steady)

by moacrosm



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Beomkai are dumb, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, MOAuthor Secret Santa 2019, TW: Insecurities, Taehyun is just a soft baby, Taejun are whipped for each other, Yeonjun is dumb, Yeonjun's really insecure, lots of kisses because taejun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moacrosm/pseuds/moacrosm
Summary: In between academic pressures, financial problems, and suppressed dreams, Yeonjun finds love.Written for MOAuthor Secret Santa 2019
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 164





	baby, you can be my anchor (to keep me steady)

Choi Yeonjun hates books, he really does.

He’s not the type to sit around in a place, quietly reading and finishing it in one sitting. No, he likes to move – he likes to freely move his joints around and enjoy the music controlling his body to its beat. Which explains why he’s currently walking home, a couple of journals on hand, limping due to its weight and his reduced eyesight – _Noo, he did not,_ get kicked out from the library. He didn’t. _(He’ll kick Soobin one day for being the good librarian instead of being a good friend to him)_

Yeonjun sighs in exasperation. After bringing these journals back home, he’ll need to go to his part-time job and suffer in single as he sees his coworker flirting with the regular – honestly, it was cute at first but now he’s sick of it. Beomgyu keeps on writing Hueningkai’s name wrong for weeks already and Hueningkai keeps mocking him back. They always bicker when Beomgyu was on break, making the other customers staring at them judgingly – but it seemed that they didn’t mind.

Yeonjun notices a lot of things. He noticed their lingering glances for each other, and he just wants both of them to get on with it and date already. But when he brought up the topic to Beomgyu, the younger just denied furiously (with cheeks on fire) and continued to work.

Ah, young love.

He’s been out of love since a year ago. It’s not like he’s not attractive – he is majorly attractive to both boys and girls. He’s had his fun too in dates – people used to call him the campus’ heartthrob and first love, considering how easy going and fun he is.

But that changed once his family went bankrupt and he had to work. He had no time to hang out with his friends, take his boyfriend/girlfriend on dates, so he stopped and settled to work. One stayed, she kept helping Yeonjun when he was troubled, she understood when he said he couldn’t come and instead, she helped him on his job and assignment (for fuck’s sake, business was fucking HARD). She never asked him for something more. Lee naeun was the perfect girlfriend he could ever have.

Of course, good things never last. Both of them met in a café, had a good talk, and decided it would be better to break it off. They weren’t going anywhere, and he was sure both of their feelings to each other were more to friendship. Yeonjun understood, no one would date a broke college student like him forever anyway – Naeun was better off with someone else for her own future. They still were friends though, Naeun was cool – he was cool.

Yeonjun, now in his senior year, is battling with financial issues and academics—thesis, to be exact. He just wants to dig a hole and bury himself alive there. Up to till day, he hasn’t finished collecting materials for his thesis, which is why he went to the library to look for journals regarding the topic he chose as references. There were a lot of journals and he didn’t have time to skim it all first (plus, he was kicked out so he just grabbed any business related books), so he decided to bring it all home and read it during his job.

Yeonjun staggers, it was heavier than he thought. He furrows his eyebrows, tilting his head so he could see the way a little. There’s the lift. He tries to balance the journals in his hand, lifting it with one hand, but once he sees the stack unbalanced, he stops and balances it back. He sighs, should he press the button with his feet? He looks to his shoe clad feet, shoelaces tied tight. He groans.

Suddenly he sees the lift button, now in yellow – indicating it’s been pressed, he looks beside him, a high school boy – shorter than him. He awes his side profile for a while; he got really high nose and thin lips, with big brown eyes. His hair looks really soft, he thinks, resisting the urge to pat him and ruffle his hair – but it would be really weird, considering that they’re strangers after all.

“The lift arrived,” The boy says, snapping Yeonjun out from his daze.

“Oh yeah! Thanks for pressing the lift!” Yeonjun gleams, staggering his way inside the lift. He bit his lips, trying again to press the floor when the boy beat him to it.

“Which floor?”

“Ah, it’s the 18th, thank you!” Yeonjun thanks him once he presses it. “Oh, aren’t you going to press yours too?”

The high school boy replies coldly, “I already did.” He stares at Yeonjun for a good second, before tip toe-ing (Wow he’s so cute) and reaching for the books, putting a few on his hands. “You could have asked for help if you were going to bring this much,” he looks away, straight to the door. Yeonjun wonders if he ever did something wrong to him.

Yeonjun laughs, “My friends are all busy and I was kicked out from the library so I had to bring all the books home,” He explains. “I have to go to my part time job after this too, so I didn’t really time to choose the books properly.”

The boy hums,

“Who are you anyway? I’ve never seen you around.” Yeonjun tilts his head, staring at the boy in the eyes—he really has delicate features, he must be popular in school. “I’m Choi Yeonjun.”

“I’m Kang Taehyun,” Taehyun replies, “I just moved here yesterday with my family.”

“Oh really? Then we’ll be seeing around often then.”

“It seems so,”

“Ah, you can use hyung. –ssi makes me feel distant, let’s take care of each other well – considering we’re in the same apartment.”

“Mm, okay, hyung.”

“You go to Hanlim? I know someone who goes there too. Do you know Beomgyu?”

Taehyun snaps his head at him, furrowing his eyebrows. “Yes I do.. How do you know him?”

Yeonjun blinks in confusion, flustered from Taehyun’s change of tone in his voice. “He works in the same café as me.”

_“he’s working?”_

“Yeah?” The blue haired guy says in a small voice, still shocked from Taehyun’s outburst. “Is something wrong with him working? Wait, are you his friend?” Yeonjun suddenly feels if he was wrong with telling him, did he say the wrong thing?

Taehyun bit his lips, sighing. “Yes, I am. Fuck, why the fuck is he working? Where is he working?”

“I don’t know if I should tell you that…”

“I’m his friend; I have the right to know.”

“But it seems that he didn’t even tell you he was working?”

Yeonjun comes to a realization. “Oh my god…. Are you his stalker?”

Taehyun looks at him in disgust, “No. Why would I stalk someone like him? That’s gross.”

Yeonjun raises his shoulders. “Well, why wouldn’t he tell you if he was working if you were his friend?” They get out of the lift, Yeonjun in front of him – leading him to his unit.

“I don’t know.” Taehyun looks down, looking dejected. “He’s been looking really tired these days, and he skips student council’s meeting sometimes- I even see him sleeping in classes. When I ask him, he never tells me why. Even when I’m his childhood friend.” He pouts.

 _Ah, he’s worried. Choi Beomgyu, how can you let your cute friend worry you like this and flirt around with the customer innocently?_ Yeonjun scolds the blonde.

“Look, are you free on Saturday?” Yeonjun asks, after a moment of consideration. “My shift starts at 10 am like him, I’ll send you the location and you can talk to him – I’ll cover his work while I do mine.” He puts down his books in front of his unit and pulls out his phone, “What’s your number?” He jots down the numbers Taehyun recites as he calls him. “So, can you?”

Taehyun nods, clutching the books in his hands.

Yeonjun smiles “Cool. See you tomorrow.” He takes the books from Taehyun’s hands. “Thanks for this, cutie.”

He closes the door as he sees a faint blush on Taehyun’s cheeks.

  
  
  
  
---  
  
"Hey, do you have a childhood friend?" Yeonjun asks Beomgyu. He's brewing coffee. It isn't that packed right now. So they’re testing out the new recipes their boss gave. It's already 12pm and Taehyun hasn't arrived. 

Beomgyu hums, "Yeah, I do. Why?"

"No.... it's nothing."

_"CHOI BEOMGYU!"_

Both of them jolts at the shout, they look to the door, finding Taehyun glaring at Beomgyu. Yeonjun coos at how he's dressed; in white hoodie and black training pants. He looks adorable in it. He walks by the counter, his soft fluffy hair messy under the black beanie.

"T-taehyun?" Beomgyu pales.

Taehyun smiles sweetly, but honestly, it looks menacing. "Care to explain to me why you are here and ignoring my messages?"

Beomgyu whimpers. Yeonjun prays for him inside.

Turns out, Beomgyu was from a rich family who wanted him to study economics to continue the family's business - while he didn't want to. He likes music, he likes to write songs in his free time and perform on stage. After a debate, Beomgyu swore to his father that if he passes the audition; he can enroll in music major – leaving the family business- His father agreed, saying he won’t make it and will come back crying to him for money, Beomgyu disagrees. And that’s why he's currently working part time at a café.

 _So rich boys have their problems too,_ Yeonjun thinks, suddenly feeling it’s not that great to be rich anyway, each people have their own problems. He continues wiping down the table behind the two high school boys.

Taehyun slaps his shoulders, hard.

“Ow!” Beomgyu yells, rubbing his shoulder. “Hey, you go to the gym – have mercy on me-“ 

“You ass,” Taehyun never swears. “We’ve been friends for fifteen years and you didn’t bother to tell me you were in a pinch? I can’t even ask you why you’ve been looking so troubled because I thought you’d tell me soon, I didn’t know that it was to the extent your family kicked you out (“Nooo I kicked MYSELF out.”) Zip it. I don’t want to listen.” Taehyun growls.

Beomgyu suffers a whole five minute lecture from Taehyun afterwards, and a promise that they shouldn’t keep things to themselves and share their troubles.

“You’ll do well,” Taehyun says, after a moment. “I saw, the lyrics you wrote in your notes. Every word, every phrase you wrote – the emotions felt so raw and straight to my heart. You can draw people in with those.” He says, smiling. “So don’t give up.”

_Don’t give up._

Yeonjun stops and wishes he could. Wishes he could _not_ give up.

“Thank you, for giving the address.” Taehyun orders a caramel macchiato with extra sugar, looking satisfied after the talk with his friend. On the other hand, Beomgyu looks like he had seen his death. “You were a great help, hyung.”

Yeonjun nods, taking the money from Taehyun’s hand. “Like I said before, let’s take care of each other. I did my part and I’ll continue to do that.” He lets his hand lingers on Taehyun’s a little longer, enjoying the faint tinge of pink appearing on his cheeks. “I’m your hyung,”

Taehyun retreats his hand and coughs, trying his best to look normal. “Right. How can I repay you back? I feel bad not giving you anything in return.”

“Hmm,” Yeonjun thinks for a while. He glances to see Beomgyu raising his head up, looking at the door, more accurately, to Hueningkai who just came in. Beomgyu’s eyes lights up, as he prepares to prepare Hueningkai’s order. _He’s smitten but he won’t admit it_. “Right, how about you…” he smirks like a fox.

“Help you study?”

“Buy me ice cream?”

Both of them say in unison.

Yeonjun blinks. “What? You? Help me study?” He repeats, pointing at Taehyun and then at himself. “A high school student??”

“I may be a high school student but I’m _smart_.” Taehyun replies, face in earnest but words sounding smug, he doesn’t seem like he’s showing off – he seems like he’s just stating facts.. “I can help you take notes from the references books and check your thesis’ structure. We can eat ice cream while we’re working at it.”

Yeonjun still can’t believe it. A college student getting help from a high school student? Who shamelessly says he’s smart? He wants to laugh but – Taehyun seems serious about this.

“Hyung, you should accept his offer!” Beomgyu chirps in, Taehyun’s coffee in hand – of course with Hueningkai’s too, with a written ‘바보’ on the name section. “Taehyun’s notes are always so neat and complete- it’s really easy to understand. The whole class’ average got raised because of it! And he’s always first in school and has won several competitions.” He brags his childhood friend excitedly, “Not only that, he’s also in the student council as a vice president.”

Wow. Someone like him actually exists in this world?

“So,” Taehyun says after a short while. “Do you need my help or not?”

Yeonjun agrees without skipping a beat.

It didn’t take long for them to become close, even closer than friends; _boyfriends_ – in fact. The more time Yeonjun spends with Taehyun, the more he grows infatuated with him. Taehyun was right, he _is_ smart. A genius. Working on his thesis became easier when he’s with Taehyun – when he was drowsy, Taehyun will not hesitate to smack him and tell him to continue (he was sadistic sometimes), he was a strict one. But when they meet outside of their “study date”, Taehyun becomes someone Yeonjun could take care of.

Taehyun is a pretty messy eater, especially when it’s ice cream. Yeonjun remembers the time he wiped the ice cream from Taehyun’s mouth and the flustered face Taehyun delivered. His face was always red, eyes wide, with mouth gaping every time Yeonjun babies him; ruffling his hair, pulling him closer when it’s cold, holding his hand so he doesn’t get lost, and taking him to school and home with his bike (he recently bought it after saving up for months. It’s cheap and not that fancy but he’s content with it.) – Taehyun holding him tight as he’s scared. Taehyun acts like his age when it was those moments.

He’s whipped for Taehyun. He concludes when he squeals over the goodnight text sent from the younger (he sent a selca of him in kitty pajamas! It’s understandable)

Yeonjun enjoys every moment spent with him. And Taehyun does too, as they kissed when they were working on Yeonjun’s thesis, clarifying their love for each other.

“I like you” Taehyun says after they shared a sweet, short kiss.

Yeonjun leans in again, hands curling to Taehyun’s. “Me too.”

“Are we…” The younger boy in his arms looks down, “boyfriends?”

Yeonjun strokes Taehyun’s hair gently, like he’s fragile and could break anytime. “I want us to be.”

Taehyun suppresses the smile growing, cuddling closer to his boyfriend. “Okay, then finish this paragraph.” He releases his hold on Yeonjun, to Yeonjun’s dismay.

“Hey-- can’t we take a break? I want to cuddle my boyfriend.”

“Finish this paragraph, then I’ll let you kiss and cuddle me for an hour.”

Yeonjun never worked that fast before.

Taehyun makes Yeonjun whole. Yeonjun never feels this happy with someone before. He’s glad he can have this chance to date someone as perfect as Kang Taehyun.

But there’s this weight that’s been pulling him down. He knows; good things never last forever.

  
  


“You always dance.”

Yeonjun blinks, just realizing now that his body has been dancing subtly after Taehyun points that out. They were in Yeonjun’s flat, with Yeonjun working on his thesis as usual while Taehyun was studying for his upcoming test.

“Yeah,” he smiles a little, trying his best to look he’s not affected with how his body instinctively reacts to the music. “I like dancing.”

“You’re good at it,” Taehyun compliments, “Were you in a club before?”

“Mhm, I joined several competitions and won.” He scratches his hair, looking at the trophies on his shelves. “I joined the dance club since high school and continued in my freshman year here.”

“Why did you stop?”

“Financial problems. I didn’t have time to dance as a hobby anymore,” Yeonjun croaks out, finding the topic heavy for him to continue. “It’s okay though; it was just a hobby anyway. Nothing more.” He continues typing on his laptop.

The silence continues for a while before Taehyun closes his books and walks up to Yeonjun. He ushers him to make a space between him and the desk. Yeonjun obliges. Taehyun sits down on his lap, Yeonjun’s arms automatically circling around Taehyun’s waist – keeping him steady.

Taehyun leans behind and puts his head on Yeonjun’s shoulders. “Don’t you miss it? Dancing.”

He stares at Taehyun, his gaze soft. “I do, but I got all that I have here already.” He pushes Taehyun’s bangs and leaves a soft kiss on his forehead. “I got my friends, my part-time job is doing well, and I have you. I’m happy with it.”

Taehyun doesn’t give in; he keeps staring at Yeonjun, sharp. Yeonjun likes Taehyun’s eyes; they’re deep, colored in every shade of brown and even with honey droplets. He loves it when Taehyun stares at him with those eyes, seeing through him easily that it hurts. Taehyun is a good observer; he can’t lie to the younger.

“… I wanted to pursue dance as my major,” Yeonjun confesses. “But both of my parents disagreed with it, they said it won’t get me anywhere; I didn’t have the guts to fight back to them so I followed their demands to study business.”

“I’m not that good with dancing anyway, so I guess I had to accept the fact it’s just going to be a hobby.” The blue haired boy admits bitterly. “It’s better to not take the risk with my skills.”

He looks away from Taehyun’s gaze, but the other is still staring at him, gaze softer.

“I still joined the dance club in college though; it was a way for me to express myself, to let out my stress. I was about to enter another competition when I heard my family went bankrupt- so I had to work and look for scholarships. I didn’t have time to practice anymore, I quit.”

“Do you still want to do it?”

“Like I said, I don’t have time.” Yeonjun sighs.

Taehyun purses his lips, reaching for Yeonjun’s cheeks- making them look at each other. “Look at me and answer my question. Do you still want to do it?”

Yeonjun doesn’t answer, a lump on his throat and a tightening feeling in his chest.

But Taehyun knows his answer already; the eye speaks louder than words.

Taehyun stands up suddenly, leaving Yeonjun confused. He goes to his phone and links it with Yeonjun’s speakers, scrolling through his playlist. “What songs do you like? I’m guessing Hip-Hop. Is that okay?”

“Baby, what are you doing-“

The beat starts, it’s one of Yeonjun’s favorite songs he used to dance to; SICKO MODE by Travis Scott. Sometimes, it scares him how the younger can read him so easily. Taehyun starts moving his limbs according to the beat, dancing better than Yeonjun thought he could. Man, his boyfriend is already so smart, good at sports and singing, now he’s good at dancing? God have their favorites.

“Hyung, aren’t you going to dance?” Taehyun pulls Yeonjun’s sleeves, smiling. “Show me what you can do, oh Korea’s legendary dance king.”

Yeonjun scoffs. “Is that a challenge?”

“What do you think?”

And Yeonjun lets the music guide him; freely moving his body. Letting go out of all the weight that has been on his shoulders, from economics, college, everything. He vaguely remembers the steps from the dance routine he made for this song.

They danced for almost an hour, breaking into a sweat.

_All I know is (ooh ooh ooh)_

_We could go anywhere, we could do_

_Anything, girl, whatever the mood we're in_

Yeonjun breathes out, taking a sip from his bottle and offering it to Taehyun who accepts it, also breathless.

_They pull me in the moment_

_You and I alone_

“I lost; you’re really Korea’s legendary dance king.” Taehyun says.

Yeonjun clenches his shirt, biting his lips. He doesn’t know what to answer to that.

“Truthfully, on the day we first met, I was at the library too.” Taehyun continues, “I was doing my homework, and you were there a couple of seats beside me, dancing. I was the one who reported you to Soobin-hyung.”

“You were?” Yeonjun questions in disbelief. “You were why I got kicked out and had to carry all those books!”

Taehyun looks away, a bit guilty. “Yeah, I was. Hey, you were really loud and I needed my peace. At least I helped you after that?” He laughs nervously; Yeonjun isn’t having it – still sulking. Taehyun holds Yeonjun’s hands to him, caressing it. “Sorry.”

“Apology not accepted.”

Taehyun pecks him. Yeonjun’s cheeks redden – not only from the heat after dancing. “That’s not fair.” Yeonjun stutters out. The younger giggles in response.

“The way you dance… it’s so raw; it’s beautiful. You have good control over your body, you let the music guide you, and I can see how much you like dancing.” Taehyun says.

“That’s why you shouldn’t say you’re bad at dancing. You’re good at it hyung, you’re skilled; and you work hard for everything. I really admire you for that. I hope you can do what you love someday, because you look really, really cool. Cooler than usual. I’m lucky to have someone like you as my boyfriend; I can brag to everyone – hey, I have Korea’s legendary dance king as my boyfriend! Everyone will be jealous at me.”

Yeonjun doesn’t reply, instead, he reaches out to Taehyun and holds him close, squeezing him in a tight hug. Both of them don’t care how sweaty their bodies were, or how hot is it.

Taehyun doesn’t say anything with the hiccups that followed after; he soothes his boyfriend by caressing his back in slow motion. Yeonjun holds him so tight, afraid that if he lets go, he could disappear anytime, leaving him. Taehyun feels all the warmth from him, and tries to reassure him with no words, that he’s not going anywhere.

“Thank you,” Yeonjun says wholeheartedly.

“I’m with you,” Taehyun replies. “I love you, Yeonjun-hyung.”

_'Cause anywhere with you feels right_

_Anywhere with you feels like_

_Paris in the rain_

  
  
  


End of the year means holidays, and fun. For senior years, it just means more work to do in the holidays from the professors. Yeonjun, of course, isn’t exempted from it. He had to accept the fact that he can’t meet his boyfriend as often as before – of course, Taehyun is okay with it, considering the younger is also busy with year-end activities as the student council. It seems that they’re preparing a year-end party open to the public, and the preparation is really hectic.

Yeonjun is upset about it, but nothing could be done with it. Both of them were busy.

He had no classes today and his shift was over. Taehyun is still in school, in a meeting with the other student council members (minus Beomgyu, poor boy was sick after overworking himself in exams season plus work.

 **Beomgyu’s idiot crush** :

Hyung!!

12:39 PM

**Yeonjun :**

Yeah, hyuka? What’s up?

12:41 PM

 **Beomgyu’s idiot crush** :

Oh, uh, nothing. I just want to know… do you know Beomgyu-hyung’s address?

12:42 PM

**Yeonjun :**

Yeah I do… do you need it? He’s sick atm

12:42 PM

 **Beomgyu’s idiot crush** :

Ah yeah I thought so L His voice sounded different yesterday on phone

12:43 PM

 **Yeonjun** :

Ooohh you guys are progressing ~

12: 45 PM

 **Beomgyu’s idiot crush** :

Hyung!!! Stop teasing us

12:47 PM

**Yeonjun :**

I’m just happy that u guys are finally taking the next step lmao.

U’ve been flirting for way too long im tired of it

Anyways here’s his address.

Goodluck and don’t burn the kitchen if ur going to cook, I advise u to just buy takeout.

P.S : He likes tomatoes J

12:48 PM)

Yeonjun grins, imagining Beomgyu’s reaction if Hueningkai brings him tomatoes – it’s going to be funny, too bad he’s not going to be there to see it. He closes his phone and wonders what he should do. He’s still waiting for his professor’s correction for his thesis before it needs to be fixed again. He hums and before he knew it, his foot leads him to the dance studio he used to go to.

_Well, it won’t hurt._

Ever since he opened up with Taehyun about dancing, they’ve been a lot closer than before, sharing their worries and insecurities. Yeonjun starts to dance more when they’re together, with Taehyun joining sometimes. Slowly, he’s been letting himself in to the dancing world again; finding his real passion.

Taehyun asks him to audition, Yeonjun hasn’t answered it yet.

He reaches the door with a shaky breath, here he goes.

“Choi Yeonjun?”

Yeonjun stops his tracks, panicking- hiding his hands behind his back and turning around. “Wait, sorry I’m not trespassing I swear!” he responds in instinct. “Oh- Lee Naeun?”

Naeun laughs, “Why are you so scared? I’m not going to do anything to you.”

The blue haired boy chuckles, embarrassed. “Sorry. I panicked for a while.”

“What are you doing here though?” She asks. “Are you… going to dance again?”

Yeonjun plays with his fingers, hesitant. “Uhm…”

Naeun smiles, “Let’s go inside, the others will be happy to see you.”

“Ah! That was awesome.” Yeonjun exclaims, stretching his arms out once they’re outside the studio – having finished their routine. “Everyone improved a lot, and they all look so fresh too.”

Naeun giggles, “You didn’t lose your skills either; you still dance really good.” She compliments. “are you sure you don’t want to return? There’s always a spot for you here.” She offers, entering the convenience store.

Yeonjun grows silent for a while, looking down while Naeun chooses ice creams for both of them. Yeonjun thanks her once she gives him his favorite flavor, Mint Chocolate. “I…”

“Is it okay?”

Naeun widens her eyes, not expecting that answer. “Woah, I didn’t expect you were going to say yes.” She grins. “Of course! I’ll add you back to the group chat later. You still have the same KKT right?”

Yeonjun nods, smiling so wide – he couldn’t contain his happiness. “Thanks,”

“What made you change your mind though?” She asks, curious. “You never talked about dancing again ever since… well, you had issues.”

“I don’t know,” He admits. “But there’s someone who wants me to continue pursuing my dreams, and I’m going to try for him, for myself.” He blushes, going to the cashier and paying for their ice creams. “He helped me a lot in my hardest times; I thought I’d repay him back by this. While I still can.”

“I’m happy that you found someone like him then.” Naeun says in earnest. “You’re my friend, you deserve the best. It’s nice to see that glow on your face again, after a long time.” She teases. “Is it your boyfriend?”

Yeonjun nods, smiling bashfully. Naeun squeals in response. “That’s great for you! I wish you the best!”

“Well, I should get going.” Naeun says, looking at her phone. “It’s been nice seeing you after a long time, see you next Friday!” She pats him on the back and leaves.

He waves her goodbye, stopping when he hears a familiar voice, a voice he adores.

“Hyung?”

“Taehyun-a?” He turns around, seeing his boyfriend his friends. Seems like they just finished with their meeting. Ah, come to think of it, the dance studio is pretty near to Taehyun’s school. “Did you just get home?”

Taehyun nods, hands clutching his bag tighter, seeming uncomfortable for some reason. Yeonjun furrows his eyebrows; whenever Taehyun doesn’t look at him in the eyes and clings; he doesn’t feel well or something was bothering him.

His friends say goodbye to him, not wanting to disturb both of them – leaving them alone in silence. Yeonjun scratches his neck, carefully choosing his next words – when Taehyun is in a bad mood, it’s better not to say much. “Let’s go home?”

They walk to the bus station. Neither of them saying a word until they sit on the corner.

“Hyung, who was that?” Taehyun breaks the silence.

Yeonjun tilts his head, confused. “Who?”

“The brown haired girl from earlier.”

Yeonjun’s brain processes the entire attitude Taehyun has been giving him earlier, he smirks like a fox when he realizes what Taehyun was talking about. “Ah, don’t tell me. You’re jealous?”

His cheeks blossom in pink, Yeonjun resists the urge to pinch his cheeks. He pats his hair instead, softly. “She’s just a friend, don’t worry baby.”

“You seem awfully close to her.”

Yeonjun laughs. “We’ve known each other since freshman year. She helped me a lot back in the days; I think I survived my first years of college because of her help too.” He explains in purpose, teasing Taehyun.

Taehyun’s pout deepens. _Ah really, it’s a crime to be this cute._

Yeonjun strokes Taehyun’s soft hair, playing with it. “Hey, my heart belongs to you. I won’t go anywhere.” He says gently, wishing his heart could really believe what he says.

Deep in his mind, he believes every relationship will end, and so will theirs. This whole thing is too good to be true. Someone as lovable as Kang Taehyun staying forever with him? He wonders when will someone better than him come and snatch Taehyun away from him. He wants to vomit at the thought, but he can’t imagine Taehyun’s future ruined just because of him – just because of the likes of him.

Taehyun intertwines his fingers with Yeonjun’s, gripping it tightly. “True, how can you find someone better than me? I’m all that you got.”

He’s not wrong.

Yeonjun chuckles, “You are.” He kisses Taehyun’s knuckles. “Ah, I joined the dance club again. The girl from earlier was a member of it; so I asked her if I can still come back.” He says, watching as Taehyun’s eyes brighten like he just won the lottery.

“What—really hyung?” He beams excitedly, “Are you serious?”

He nods in response; Taehyun throws his arms up, clapping like a child. Yeonjun resists the goofy smile that threatens to break out on his face.

Taehyun starts rambling on how he’s happy Yeonjun is trying dancing again, saying that he’s proud of him and he should have done it sooner. While Taehyun is still talking about how he’ll brag to his friends that his boyfriend is number 1 in dancing, Yeonjun stares at Taehyun – wishing that time could stop forever, for him to watch Taehyun’s smile forever.

Kang Taehyun: smart, nice, rich, hardworking, handsome, a perfect boyfriend.

He has a bright future, while Yeonjun is still trying to fix his fucked up life slowly. Trying his best to look as a good boyfriend to Taehyun – as someone who got his life planned, a cool and awesome boyfriend. That’s why he wants to try his best; to be a suitable partner for this boy, just for a little longer.

Just for a little longer, he wants to monopolize this boy. Just a little longer, before he should let him go.

They get busier. Taehyun, with his student council duties, and Yeonjun with college, work and now – dancing. Now, the free time they used to have every Friday was occupied with Yeonjun’s dance schedule. It’s not rare that Yeonjun cancels their meet-ups since he’s meeting with his dance club members.

Especially, when their dance club was planning to go on a trip. They’ll go to a famous dance studio and dance together there with a famous dance instructor - of course, Yeonjun doesn’t want to miss out on the chance. But he had no money so he had to add his work hours plus, with the pressure of meeting someone famous, the dance team decided to practice more.

Yeonjun asked Taehyun if he could go. Agreeing to it was something Taehyun didn’t regret seeing Yeonjun’s excited face. So there was no time for them to meet- even call anymore, since Yeonjun always dozes off when they were in the middle of the call. At first, it’s okay. They still meet to do their study date. Even though, Yeonjun barely does any work since he was too tired – making Taehyun having to carry him to bed.

Until Yeonjun falls sick for a week, leaving Taehyun worrying for him for days. He takes care of him, but not without the urge to slap him and tells him to rest. But he can’t bring in the urge to do that, not when Yeonjun is doing this for himself- for his happiness.

But Taehyun doesn’t like it; whenever he sees the unread messages, missed calls, and the dark circles on Yeonjun’s eyes. He notices; Yeonjun gets back home really late - him, deciding to stay late in the studio himself, fixing his moves. 

As a good boyfriend and a perfectionist himself, Taehyun understands. It’s okay.

“I’m not okay,” He admits, slamming the stack of papers on his desk, startling Beomgyu who was dozing off.

“You surprised me—why? Is it Yeonjun-hyung again?”

“Exactly. It’s Yeonjun-hyung again.” Taehyun spits out, bitter. “That idiot who can’t even take care of himself and makes other people worry, and can’t even meet his boyfriend at least once a week without sleeping in.”

“Hey, at least you have a boyfriend.” Beomgyu says, taking the papers from Taehyun’s desk, skimming over it.

“You’d have one too if you’d just confess.” Taehyun retorts, taking the papers back and starts stamping it.

Beomgyu rolls his eyes. “Someone’s cranky,” He turns his seat around and faces Taehyun, resting his chin on his hand. “So, tell me, _Depressed-Lover-Boy_ what’s wrong?” 

“Yeonjun-hyung’s just a bit of a workaholic.” He mumbles. “He’s got a lot in his hands; his part time job, thesis, college and now dance... He’s trying to balance it all. He’s setting a new track in his life.”

“And I assume… you feel like you’re not in it.” Beomgyu says, right to the point. As expected from his childhood friend, he knows what he’s feeling.

“I’m just kind of lonely, I guess.” Taehyun admits. “I know I shouldn’t feel like this – he’s doing well, I’m happy for him. But sometimes I wish I had more time with him. Alone.”

Beomgyu observes him with a warm gaze, “It’s okay to feel like that. You’re his boyfriend; you have the right to feel that.” 

“But he really loves you, you know that right? I’ve never seen him look at anyone like he looks at you, his eyes are only on you.” The blonde says, “Tell you what, let me go and finish these documents for you; go to your boyfriend.”

“What- No, you shouldn’t. It’s fine, I’ll finish these.”

“No buts. You’ve covered for me a lot in the council when I was working.” Beomgyu says, taking all the documents from Taehyun’s hands. “You go and ask if your boyfriend is free; or just go to his flat - you’re in the same apartment why is it so hard for you guys to meet anyways.”

Taehyun thinks about it for a while,”Should I?” he fumbles with his fingers.

“If you want.” He smiles. “Both of you should work on your relationship. It takes work.”

  
  
  


**Baby ❤️**

Hyung, are you busy?

16:18 PM

**Yeonjun**

I’m at the library at the moment, what’s wrong?

16:20 PM

**Baby ❤️**

? What are you doing at the library?

16:21 PM

**Yeonjun**

Ah… the professor suddenly asked me to meet up with him and now I have to change a few things before he goes to his trip; so I have to finish this fast

16:22 PM

**Baby ❤️**

Why didn’t you tell me?

16: 22 PM

**Yeonjun**

I didn’t want to trouble you.. Aren’t you still in school?

16:23 PM

**Baby ❤️**

I finished already.

16:24 PM

**Yeonjun**

You want to come here?

16:25 PM

**Baby ❤️**

I’m on my way

16:28 PM

  
  


Yeonjun buries himself in his laptop and journals, the clock ticking pressuring him to read faster- to type faster. All he wants is to graduate for god’s sake; why is it so hard to do so? He sighs. Cursing at his professor who calmly told him to finish part 4 before he leaves on a vacation so he could correct it. To the _fucking_ Maldives. He wishes he’d get stuck on that fucking island so he never comes back. Wait, but then he won’t graduate, Yeonjun groans - continuing to type.

When someone sits next to him, he doesn’t bother to look beside him - knowing it’s his boyfriend. “Hi, Taehyun-- Sorry, I didn’t tell you earlier.” He says. “I think I’m still going to be here for a little longer… are you fine with waiting?”

Taehyun replies, “No… it’s okay. You can continue,”

Both of them falls into a comfortable silence. Just enjoying each other’s company. Taehyun rests his head on his arms, staring at Yeonjun - the sunlight paints him, gold and filling the entire room in warmth. Yeonjun’s skin in honeyed tones, beautiful.

He moves his hand through the air, watching his fingers - Yeonjun’s eyes in between. The hue from the sunlight making every features of Yeonjun’s softer - his eyes, nose, lips. An immense feeling of proud blossoms in him. He’s looking at Choi Yeonjun, Taehyun’s. 

Taehyun’s lips curves into a smile. He blinks, seeing Yeonjun turning around - he moves his hand to get a better view of his boyfriend, as Yeonjun reaches a hand to his and laces their fingers together.

Yeonjun holds his hand close, giving him his gentle and alluring smile as usual. 

Ah, he really loves his boyfriend.

“Taehyun-ah,” Yeonjun calls out to him. Taehyun likes it when Yeonjun calls his name with his voice; soft and full of love. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m just admiring my highly attractive boyfriend,” Taehyun says, “I like this. This moment. It feels like it’s been ages since I’ve met you.”

Yeonjun looks sorry, heart clenching. “I’m sorry.” He releases his hold on Taehyun’s hands, looking away. “I.. wasn’t a good boyfriend, was I?”

“It’s not like that.” Taehyun corrects. “I just… wished my boyfriend would stop and look around, look at himself. Hyung, you’re overworking yourself.” He mumbles. “You’re worrying me and everyone else. You’re never completely there when we’re together.”

“I need to work, to do more.”

“And you need to rest.” Taehyun argues. “Hyung, I’m okay with you working - I’m not forbidding you to. But I want you to cut down on your extra practices; don’t think that I’m dumb - I know you’ve been staying at the studio until late.”

Yeonjun looks offended. “Weren’t you the one who said I should pursue dancing again? Why are you stopping me?”

Taehyun groans, “I am not stopping you. I just want you to stop doing more than what your body can handle.” He adds. “You’re never around anymore, you always either at work or dancing; you never focus when I help you do your thesis - it’s like. I’m invisible to you.” Taehyun breaks. “And now you’re not even listening to what I’m saying; this extra work is killing you, hyung. I want you to take care of yourself more. You’re already enough-”

“I’m not.” Yeonjun cuts him off. “I’m not good enough. I still lack a lot, compared to others.” He grits his teeth. “That’s why I have to work harder, I have to pull myself up together.” He stares at Taehyun, hurt evident. “I’m also frustrated at myself, why can’t I take care of myself? Why is my body so weak that I caught a cold? Why can’t I be good enough; so I don’t need extra practices, and do my thesis better, balancing my time - and be a good boyfriend to you?”

“But you are,” Taehyun whispers. “You’re doing good enough. Your thesis is halfway done, your dance continues to improve, and you’re the best boyfriend I could ever have.”

Yeonjun laughs bitterly. “Best boyfriend? A broke college student who’s barely surviving his senior year in the major he doesn’t even like?” He grips his knuckles. “Taehyun-ah, I don’t even know what I’m going to do when I graduate with my grades.” He mumbles. “That’s why I have to at least, do as you say, and try dancing again - but I haven’t danced in years professionally. I lack a lot compared to my friends.”

“I’m not the best boyfriend, I’m the worst you could ever have- compared to you, who’s smart, skilled, knows what he’s doing, perfect -”

Yeonjun stops once he sees the look on Taehyun’s face; full of betrayal, hurt- as if it’s his fault - the look Yeonjun fears the most from him. Yeonjun’s heart is tearing into pieces. Fuck. Fuck, he fucked up. 

“I’m sorry,” Taehyun says, so delicate it rips a part of Yeonjun’s heart. “I’m sorry if I made you feel that way.”

Yeonjun wants to say something, but nothing comes out. He can’t bring himself to say anything more.

Taehyun stands up, grabbing his bag with him, refusing to look at Yeonjun’s eyes anymore. “Good luck on your thesis, I hope you finish it before the professor leaves.”

“And no matter what anyone else says, I still think that--” He continues, a rough edge on his voice. “You’re the best in everything. And I love every part of you.”

  
  
  
  


Yeonjun can’t focus. He stares at his laptop, without glaring at the squirrel and fox sticker Taehyun put beside his mouse pad. It’s impossible for him to work, not when his mind keeps thinking about Taehyun, his look before they say ‘goodbye’ to each other at the library. He keeps replaying that scene inside his head, torturing him. 

When they met at the lift this morning, neither of them spoke a word. Yeonjun wanted to reach for his hand, to hold his hand, to pull him into a hug and never let him go - say that he’s sorry, he’s sorry for everything and he won’t ever disappoint him again. He’ll be better. He’ll take care of himself.

But he couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

_He’s better off without you_

He had let the thought haunt him back, and instead of doing all those things, he put his hands in his pockets, clenching it so hard it left marks.

Yeonjun figures they were better off this way. He admits bitterly. Maybe this way, Taehyun will find someone better than him, and Yeonjun will continue on with his life; he’ll graduate, get a better job, and dance. Dance for… him. As a reminder, of his failure.

He shakes his head, groaning when he can’t bring himself to type anything on his laptop - nothing coming into mind. 

“You fucked up,” Beomgyu says calmly on their break while brewing coffee.

Yeonjun sighs. “You think I don’t know that?” It’s hard to hide the poison in his voice. He didn’t need Beomgyu to remind him of his mistake. 

“You look like shit.” The younger continues, without any guilt. “I’d be worried for you, but I’m more worried for my best friend.”

Yeonjun turns his head fast, eyes glistened in worry, mouth opening and closing - scared to ask - How was he? Is he okay? Is he doing better off… without him?

Beomgyu watches him, shaking his head. “If you’re that worried for him, just go to him and own up to your mistakes.” He sighs.

“You love him, right?”

The older nods without hesitation. 

“He loves you, he needs you - both of you need each other. You may talk about how you’re inferior compared to him, but he doesn’t think so. If you were working that hard to be a good boyfriend before, show it. Keep him. Make him happy.” Beomgyu continues. “More than anything, he deserves someone to make him happy.”

  
  
  


There is no will for Taehyun to move. No motivation. He doesn’t even have the energy to eat, he lost his appetite. His mom scolds him, telling him to eat at least a little while bringing him his favorite foods. Taehyun feels guilty, so he tries to eat a few. 

He knows he shouldn’t make his mom worry for him, he knows he shouldn’t be this affected, but he felt like something important was taken away from him - Yeonjun. He feels like, with all the talk Yeonjun gave him about being the bad boyfriend, he’s the bad one. He didn’t know, Yeonjun felt insecure with him.

He always saw Yeonjun as a cool, dependable, and trustworthy older brother. Aside from being attracted to him after meeting at the lift, he liked him. He liked his jokes, his kindness, his dedication, his everything.

He was always the older one in relationships - even when it was in his own friend’s circle. He was always the wiser one, the one who looks out for the other - since he was taught to take care of himself and the family since he was a kid.

With Yeonjun, he felt like he could let himself being taken care of. He can whine, cling, pout, to his heart’s content. With him, he _feels_ safe. 

Yeonjun always looked so confident. He oozes it.

Taehyun had always thought himself as sensitive. As if, he couldn’t even notice his boyfriend’s feelings. His boyfriend’s insecurities … because of _him_.

Maybe all this time, he never felt like he was at home with Taehyun - unlike Taehyun feels, with him.

His heart aches at the thought.

Taehyun buries his head on his pillow, not wanting to move at all, even when he hears the doorbell ringing. He’ll just sleep again.

The doorbell keeps ringing. Taehyun grumbles annoyingly, his mom had left for groceries and won’t be back for about an hour. Not even bothering to check himself in the mirror, he stumbles to the door. He pulls it open and freezes, blood cold.

“Taehyun,” Yeonjun calls his name, so warm, it leaves a tingling feeling to Taehyun. “Let’s talk.” He lets himself in. Taehyun closes the door slowly, watching as Yeonjun takes off his shoes and walks to the sofa, sitting on it.

Taehyun sits down too, farther away than they usually do. Yeonjun feels a pang to his heart, but it’s okay. He’ll fix this. 

“Hyunnie,” He starts, eyes on Taehyun’s beautiful ones. “I’m so, so fucking sorry. I’m sorry for being so insensitive, I’m sorry for not listening to you, and leaving you alone - making you worry for me.” 

“I never wanted to make you worry, I love you, so - so much.”

“I love you too,” Taehyun croaks out. “I’m sorry for … not realizing you were suffering all this long, with me, with those thoughts.”

“No, no no baby.” Yeonjun wants to cry, he scoots closer to Taehyun, reaching for his cheeks - caressing it gently. He stares at him with honesty. Taehyun doesn’t know how to handle that gaze. It’s a first - Yeonjun looks so broken. “Being with you makes me happy. You’re the reason why I tried to fix myself in the first place, you’re the reason why I want to go on with a dream - not living meaninglessly.”

“I’m sorry for saying that, I didn’t mean it.” Yeonjun says, blinking away the tears. “I shouldn’t have view you as the vice president Kang Taehyun, as the smart and reliable student Kang Taehyun - I should have view you as Kang Taehyun - the boy who managed to capture my heart and made my life a better one to live. The boy who taught me that dreams are to be pursued, no matter how hard it is. The boy I love, my boyfriend, Kang Taehyun.” 

Taehyun breaks in, wiping the tears from his eyes. “I really didn’t care about it, you know? You’re Choi Yeonjun. I didn’t care whether you’re broke or rich, dumb or smart, or anything.” He chokes. “I just care about your happiness, your health. I just want us to stay together. Don’t leave me. That’s all I’m asking.”

“I know, I promise to take care of myself.” Yeonjun wraps his arms around Taehyun. He continues to whisper ‘I love you’s and apologies to Taehyun’s ears, stroking his hair. “I won’t leave you.” He promises. 

Taehyun angles his head up, pressing their lips together. “I love you,” He whispers in between kisses.

Yeonjun deepens the kiss, kissing the life out of him. “I love you too.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yeonjun graduates.

Once his name was called as the graduates this year, he shouted in excitement - God, finally he was free from this hellhole. He comes down the stage with a smug grin on his face, completely relieved he finished college in time without much trouble.

After taking photos with his friends, he sees his boyfriend with a big flower bouquet. He jogs to him. “Taehyun-ah!” As a greeting, he kisses his forehead - with Beomgyu gagging from behind.

“Congrats for graduating, hyung.” Taehyun says, embarrassed over the public display of affection. 

“I couldn’t have done it without you.” Yeonjun replies, taking the flower bouquet into his hands, and reaching for Taehyun’s hands in the other. “Hey Beomgyu, would you mind taking a picture of me and my boyfriend?”

Beomgyu takes the phone from Taehyun’s hands, grumpy. “Why do I always have to be the third-wheel?” He mumbles. 

Pulling Taehyun closer for the camera, Yeonjun glances at him and whispers a soft I love you to the younger’s ears. 

“I love you too, ”

Yeonjun’s grip on Taehyun’s shoulder tightens, “Thank you, for staying beside me.”

They pose for the camera, smiling - capturing the moment for eternity. The moment of everything that Yeonjun loves, right here with him.. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello! phew this is my first full written oneshot in txt. i hope this doesn't disappoint!
> 
> i'm really sorry for grammar mistakes, english is not my first language ^^
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed this! especially ka ifa @T4EJUN  
> thank you for making this fic coming into life; i had fun writing it! big thanks to taejun gc for making this event too; i really love you guys ❤️  
> (Special thanks to kaisha @ MrKaiHyun for organizing this event hehe)
> 
> scream abt taejun w/ me in twt ^_^ @bbamtyun


End file.
